1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer. And more specifically, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to report that a module has started up normally to a system and a start-up control method for use in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a personal computer shifts control to an operating system on a hard disk drive (HDD), which is a boot medium, after starting up a basic input/output system (BIOS) of an operating system. A technique which starts up an application on the operating system, after this shift, is disclosed (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI. Publication No. 2000-306761).
However, the technique given above produces the problem such that the BIOS, which is a system, may not grasp whether or not the application on the operating system has started up normally.